Un Kuro à croquer
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: OS, UA. Fye veut que Kuro lui serve de modèle pour son devoir de dessin...


**Un Kuro à croquer**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

**Résumé : **Un petit OS, UA. Fye veut que Kuro lui serve de modèle pour le devoir de son club de dessin…

J'ai imaginé ça en finissant enfin le fanart, illustrant ma fic **« Kuro Okami »,** qui trainait depuis si longtemps dans mon carton à dessin (en résumé c'est une fic sur un fanart dessiné pour une autre fic…). Voici le lien sur mon DeviantART (enlever les espaces) :

**http:/ senseiyuko. deviantart. com/#/ d2zzs60**

Donc c'est le genre de dessin que Fye réalise dans cette fic, bien que je suis certaine que ce dernier dessine beaucoup mieux que moi !

_**Fye :**_ C'est sûr ! En même temps le seul aperçu que toi tu as eu sur les biscotos de Kuro : c'est à la page 69 du tome 22. Alors que moi… je connais aussi **parfaitement** tout ce qui se trouve **en dessous** de la limite où tu t'es arrêtée de dessiner _Humf…_

_**Kuro (qui vient de bâillonner Fye) : **_Allez vite, lance ta fic !

oOoOo

Kurogane s'entrainait dans le dojo du club de kendo du lycée, tandis que Fye le regardait en souriant. Tous deux étaient en troisième année et malgré leurs caractères aussi opposés que leurs physiques, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble.

Fye, un beau blond aux yeux bleus, faisait partie du club de dessin et venait souvent assister aux entrainements de son ami pour réaliser des croquis sur le vif. Il ne s'en lassait jamais, Kurogane était tellement classe en hakama, son carnet était rempli d'esquisses. D'autant plus que le brun à l'allure athlétique ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Kurogane, lui, n'avait rien à redire à sa présence au bord des tatamis, c'était un des rares moments où Fye se tenait tranquille. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son air angélique, le blond était un hyperactif, enquiquineur de première. Pourtant il y avait aussi de la part de Kurogane bien plus que de l'amitié ou une simple attirance envers son ami. Mais tous deux se cachaient, l'un derrière son sourire, l'autre une attitude bourrue et aucun n'avait encore réussi à être sincère sur ses sentiments.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Fye en refermant son carnet à la couverture gribouillée de petits dessins de chats et de chiens.

« Ouais, je me change et je te rejoins » répondit le kendoka.

Quand il retrouva Fye, celui-ci avait son air faussement innocent qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Dis Kuro-chan… »

Le brun sursauta quand Fye se mit soudain à lui palper les biceps d'un air approbateur, avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est vrai que tu es très musclé ! »

« Ouais » grommela Kurogane à la fois gêné et flatté par cette attention.

« Et tu peux rester longtemps sans bouger aussi, hein ? »

« Pas comme certain » répliqua le kendoka qui se demandait quel dessein pouvait bien cacher cet interrogatoire « Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? » grogna t-il pour mettre fin au suspense.

« Je veux te croquer ! » sortit Fye d'un seul trait.

Kurogane s'étrangla… dans quel sens devait-il prendre ça ?

« Je veux dire : je veux que tu poses vraiment pour moi cette fois. Sois mon modèle pour mon devoir de dessin ! » s'écria le blond tout heureux de son effet.

Donc le dessein était un dessin !

« Alors hein ? Tu veux bien ? » Fye lui tournait maintenant autour comme un chat qui demande ses croquettes en s'enroulant autour des jambes de son maitre. Et à ce jeu là, c'était souvent l'énervé qui craquait avant l'énervant !

« Arrête ça, pourquoi je devrais te servir de modèle ? » Le brun ne voulait pas refuser mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air d'accepter trop vite…

« Tu veux pas ? Tu étais parfait pour le thème que j'ai choisi » gémit Fye en faisant une moue de pauvre petit chaton triste « Tant pis, alors je demanderai à Fuma » Il faisait référence à un autre élève du club de kendo qui n'avait pas vraiment bonne réputation.

« Quoi ? » rugit Kurogane alarmé, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse quelqu'un comme lui seul avec SON Fye !

« D'accord ! » soupira t'il au pied du mur.

« Youpi ! » s'écria Fye ravi « Allons-y ! »

« On n'a qu'à s'installer chez moi » proposa le brun résigné.

En quittant le lycée, ils croisèrent une sorte d'endive dont la coiffure semblait vouloir imiter l'enseigne d'un fastfood très connu.

« Bonsoir Ashura-sensei » dit le blond à son prof de dessin.

Kurogane n'aimait pas ce type qui avait tendance à s'approcher trop près de Fye à son goût. Et tandis qu'il le saluait, son sourire ressemblait au rictus des chiens quand ils découvrent les crocs. Il y avait aussi _**« Il est à moi, pas touche ! » **_écrit sur son front.

oOoOo

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Kurogane.

« Commençons » annonça Fye en déballant ses affaires.

« Je prends quelle pose ? »

« D'abord : déshabille-toi ! »

« QUOI ! » Le brun bondit sous le choc : dans sa hâte n'avait-il pas oublié une des clauses essentielle du contrat ? Comme celles qui sont écrites en tout petit dans un coin…

« Je veux dire enlève ton T-shirt » précisa Fye avec un sourire gourmand.

« On doit réaliser un portrait en utilisant une technique et une mise en scène qui collent au modèle choisi. Je veux illustrer la _force primitive_ avec un noir et blanc au crayon »

Kurogane se souvint que sa cousine Tomoyo, appartenant aussi au club de dessin, avait choisi de dessiner son amie Sakura, aux pastels et portant une tenue de fée spécialement conçue pour l'occasion.

« Là, garde ton air habituel et se sera parfait mon Kuro-chan »

Kurogane s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, en face de Fye qui sortait une feuille et ses crayons. L'artiste se cala le dos contre le bord du lit et posa son carton à dessin sur ses genoux. Il se félicitait de son idée qui allait lui permettre, de mater en toute impunité, Kurogane seulement vêtu d'un jean noir mettant en valeur son torse bronzé…

_Hyuuu…_

« Ton visage est très harmonieux, avec des angles ni trop aigus, ni trop carrés » commenta Fye qui après avoir tracé une ébauche, tentait de donner vie à la figure de son ami.

« Tu as toujours les sourcils froncés… »

Le blond aussi fronça les sourcils, prenant un air presque comique. Il sortait un petit bout de langue entre ses lèvres roses, alors qu'il s'attaquait à la chevelure rebelle de son modèle.

« Je me demande toujours comment tu arrives à les coiffer de cette manière… » déclara t il en donnant de grands coups de crayons énergiques.

_Moi au moins c'est naturel, pas comme cet Ashura qui se fait une permanente tous les matins pour donner du volume à ses cheveux trop lisses… _songea Kurogane. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Fye, qui maintenant caressait visuellement tous les contours de ses muscles…

Sans compter que le blond avait l'air d'avoir soudain trop chaud… et la façon dont il s'éventait, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies… échauffait son imagination…

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour être trop excité !

Fye avait en effet de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer alors qu'il traçait les courbes puissantes du torse de Kurogane…

_N'a-t-on pas idée d'être aussi bien foutu…_

Il avait chaud… trop chaud…

**Boum !**

« Hé ! » s'alarma Kurogane en voyant le blond glisser au sol évanoui. Il se précipita vers lui et lui tapota la joue…

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et devant la grande proximité du brun devint écarlate…

**Vlam… **La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Tomoyo !

Kurogane songea avec effroi que la vision de lui torse nu, au dessus de Fye allongé à terre pouvait fortement prêter à confusion…

Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à dire quoi que ce soit, sa cousine sortit l'appareil photo qu'elle avait toujours sur elle : **clic !**

« Tomoyo, tu veux faire quoi avec cette photo ? » s'inquiéta son cousin.

« Cela dépend de ce que vous voudrez bien faire pour moi ho ho ho ! » répondit-elle sur un ton qui donna des sueurs froides aux deux garçons « Servez-moi de modèles ! »

« Mais tu as déjà Sakura » protesta Fye.

« Oh mais là ce serait pour un projet perso : un doujin yaoi ! »

_Tiens ils se sont évanouis… l'un sur l'autre…exactement le genre de pose qu'il me faut : ils ont compris sans que j'ai besoin de leur faire un dessin ho ho ho…_

Et hop, encore une photo compromettante…

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
